Healing Wounds
by Daughter of Nature
Summary: Takes place a few weeks after the final battle in The Immortals:Realms of the Gods. Follows Daine and Numair as they try to keep their relationship a secret. Daine's past comes back to haunt her as Tortall recovers from the battles with the immortals.
1. Chapter 1

The brown-haired girl jumped, startled back to reality by the sudden movement of the figure in front of her.

_Still mooning about over the stork-man?_ asked Cloud. _It won't bring him back any sooner, you know._

Daine smiled again at the mention of Numair. She ached to see him again, and his face had been in her mind all week, since hearing from one of her winged friends that he had reached Trebond, and was due back in Corus within a fortnight. As soon as he had recovered from his battle with the Scanran mage Inar Hadensra, Numair had been sent by King Jonathan up to the Scanran border, to place spells of protection and warning against Scanran raiders.

"Sometimes I just wish he wasn't so…well, _needed_," she confessed as she checked Cloud's hooves. "Sometimes I just want to be able have him to myself instead of him being sent all over the realm on important business for the King."

Cloud snorted, and Daine sighed. "I know you think I'm being selfish, it's just that I miss him so much, and I can't even talk to any of my two-legger friends about it, because he insists on us keeping our relationship secret. Surely he realises we can't keep it secret forever, but he has all these stupid ideas, about reputations and what people will think. Doesn't he realise I don't care about any of that?"

Cloud snorted again. _If you weren't so impatient and hotheaded you would realise that he has a lot more experience with reputations and court gossips than you do, and that he's trying to protect you._

Frowning at the mention of Numair's reputation for being a womaniser, Daine retorted "I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself!"

_You're still a young filly by horse standards_, remarked Cloud. _You should be thankful that you have another two-legger to look out for you. This is exactly why my kind has horse-sense and yours doesn't. Now cut out the dallying around and get these burrs out of my mane._

Daine bit back a grin and set to work.

Minutes after she had finished grooming Cloud, she heard the sound of approaching hooves. Stefan, the chief hostler, appeared around the corner, leading a familiar horse.

"Spots!" she cried. "You're back!," adding "Thanks Stefan, I'll groom him."

Leading him back to his stall, she asked "Is he alright?"

_He's fine_._ He only fell off twice after Trebond._

Daine frowned. "I thought we broke him of falling asleep in the saddle."

_So did I_, grumbled Spots. _At least he has nothing worse than a couple of bruises to show for it._

"He doesn't deserve a wonderfully patient horse like you", soothed Daine, as she stroked his nose and fed him a carrot.

The grooming finished, she hurried out of the stable and up to the palace to find her love.


	2. Chapter 2

Daine slowed, pausing as she reached the open doorway to take in the sight of Numair. Standing at his bed with his back to her, he was occupied with the task of unpacking his saddlebags from the journey. She crept slowly and silently over the floor between them, and standing on her toes, quickly slipped her hands over his eyes. She suppressed a giggle as he froze and straightened, frowning as he twisted around. Slowly realization dawned over his face. "Magelet!" he cried, and she took her hands off his face, grinning. He caught her in his arms, lifting her up and twirling her around, a broad grin breaking over his handsome but tired face at her squeals of delight.

He held her close, his strong hands on her back, while he kissed the top of her head. She ran her fingers lightly over his body, delighting in the fact that he was there as she checked him over for any signs of injuries.

"I'm still in one piece, you know," he chuckled, guessing what she was up to. "I thought Spots would have told you anyway if I wasn't."

Caught out, she grinned. "He told me you were fine, but I couldn't believe him until I made sure for myself." Confident that he was indeed still in one piece, she buried her face in his shoulder, breathing in his unique scent of spices and clean clothes. _Who else could possibly still have clothes that smell clean after weeks on the road?_ Smiling wryly at the thought, she whispered into his shirt "I missed you."

Frowning slightly at his lack of response, she looked up into his eyes, meeting his tender gaze.

"I know, Magelet," he whispered, wiping her suddenly-teary eyes. "I missed you too."

Sensing movement behind them, she twisted around in his arms, trying to see who was there.

"Daine?" questioned Numair, "What's wrong?"

Although she strained her eyes looking for signs of a person by the door, she saw nothing in the moving shadows that the flickering lights cast into the hallway. Distracted by a blur of colour at her feet, she glanced down, to see one of the kitchen cats limping, favouring her front left paw.

She wriggled out of Numair's grasp, silently asking the cat what was wrong.

_I am Longleap_, the cat replied. _My paw was caught in a door as I was chasing a rat in the kitchen, and the other cats told me to come to you._

Daine inspected the injured paw, seeing that one of the bones had been crushed, and another two broken. "Urgent business to attend to," she told Numair. "You know where to find me." He bent down and gave her a quick peck on the lips, before she bundled up her patient and headed back to her rooms, erasing all thoughts of shadows in doorways from her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Rays of sunshine were streaming into the room as Daine awoke.

"Well it's about time," commented a familiar voice.

"Alanna?" Daine asked groggily. She sat up, blinking and rubbing her eyes.

The knight grinned. "I brought you some breakfast." Casting her legendary violet eyes to the window, she added "Well, I guess it's more like lunch now, but I knew you'd be tired after the healing."

The memories of the night before suddenly came flooding back to her. "Where's Longleap? Is she alright?"

Alanna chuckled. "I knew you'd ask, and she's doing fine. I saw her in the kitchens not even half an hour ago as I was getting you this."

"Thanks," replied Daine as she took the tray.

"There's something else for you there too," added Alanna, taking a seat on the edge of Daine's bed. Looking down at the tray, Daine saw a silver chain with a pretty polished stone on it. Picking it up for a closer inspection, she realised that the stone had the rune for guarding against pregnancy carved into it.

"What?!" she cried, looking up. She could feel her face flushing bright red. "I-I don't need a pregnancy charm!" The Lioness raised an eyebrow but remained silent.

"I-I…" _Surely she can't? Does she-_

"Yes." Alanna interrupted her thoughts. "I know." Daine felt her face burn even more.

"How?" she whispered, unable to look her friend in the face.

"Well…." began the knight - she was enjoying this. "I heard Numair was back, so I thought I'd surprise him by bringing him a book he's been wanting to read for months – 'War mages of the Imperial University of Carthak'. So I brought it up to his rooms yesterday afternoon, and let's just say that it wasn't exactly him who got the surprise! Although I must say that I've suspected something for quite some time."

"You-you're not angry at me. Why-" Daine gasped and looked up, eyes wide and full of pain. "Please don't blame Numair, it wasn't- he didn't-"

"_Daine!_Look at me." Alanna waited until Daine lifted her head and met her gaze. "What makes you think I'd be angry? Numair's a good man, I've known him a long time. He has a strong sense of honour, he won't take advantage of you. "

"But-"

"And I don't see why anyone should care about an age gap," Alanna barged on. "Did you know that George is eight years older than me?"

"Eight isn't as much as fourteen."

"Well there's only six years difference between the two, and that's not as much as eight." Daine couldn't help but crack a smile at the stubborn knight's bizarre logic. "Daine, my point is that age doesn't matter, not if it feels right to you."

"I really don't need the charm though, we aren't - I'm not-"

"And I don't care that you're not married," Alanna continued. Daine gaped at her – _can she read my mind?_ "I wasn't married either when I first…_you know_. I wasn't much older than you, it was my seventeenth birthday."

"Seventeen? But I thought - weren't you still a squire? I thought nobody knew until…except.." Realisation dawned on Daine's face. "You-you…the _King_?!" she spluttered, her mouth dropping open. It was the older woman's turn to blush scarlet. Sighing, she unbuckled her sword and dropped it on the floor before she settled back on the pillows next to Daine.

"I suppose you want to know how I first got that pregnancy charm then."

Before they knew it, a full hour of stories and giggling had passed by.

"Don't you want the pregnancy charm for yourself though?" asked Daine.

"I don't need it now that I'm old and married. It's been sitting in a drawer for nearly a decade," Alanna answered. "_You _on the other hand, might get…carried away."

Daine's cheeks coloured again. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. It's just that Numair…"

"You should know that I, of all people, should understand the importance of needing to keep some things secret. Don't worry Daine; your secret is safe with me." Getting off the bed, the Lioness attempted, without success, to smooth the wrinkles out of her tunic and headed for the door.

"Alanna?" The woman turned to face her. "Thanks." Daine paused, biting her lip. "You don't know how much it means to hear you say that. You're like a sister to me." Alanna's eyes suddenly looked suspiciously watery. Before Daine even had time to register her shock at this, she was swept up into a tight hug.

They straightened, Daine wiping her own eyes as she discovered they had misted over.

She smiled. "You know, you're really not all _that_ old."

The Lioness snorted. "I should pay you to tell me that on a daily basis, I could do with the ego boost. And as for you, youngster, I should make you blush more often. You're the only person I've ever met who can blush bright red and then keep on going until you turn dark purple." She chuckled and leaned against the doorframe, violet eyes glittering mischievously. "And you'd best get up. _Loverboy_ wanted to see you when you woke."

* * *

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, I really appreciate your time and your comments. In particular I want to thank Adi Sagestar for pointing out my mistake. I will update the first two chapters and fix this mistake tomorrow. Also thanks to those of you who added Healing Wounds to your Favourite Story or Story Alert, it made my day!

Daughter of Nature )


	4. Chapter 4

Daine slipped quietly through the wooden door, and shut it tightly behind her – another person might not be as understanding as Alanna. Numair's rooms were silent, if she didn't know better; she would think he wasn't there. Shaking her head, she walked through to his study. _Typical_, she thought, seeing him immersed in a book.

"I'm up!" she announced from the doorway, and laughed as he jumped in his chair.

"Magelet, don't _do_ that," he complained, clamping a hand to his chest. "I'm not as young as I used to be."

"Nobody is," she retorted. "But I love you all the same." Coming over to sit on his lap, she added "Alanna said you wanted to see me?"

"Oh, yes, I'd forgotten about that. She said she'd take some breakfast up to you, have you eaten? She brought me this book too, wasn't that nice?" he asked absentmindedly, obviously still thinking about the book as he placed it aside. Daine struggled to hide the blush creeping onto her face as she glanced at the title of the book – 'War mages of the Imperial University of Carthak'.

"So, why did you want to see me?" she prompted.

"I just wanted to admire your most glorious beauty," the mage replied, as he placed a kiss on top of her head. "And check that you're all right after last night of course," he added, as he brushed his lips against the back of her neck. Suddenly he stood up, placing her carefully in the chair where he had just been sitting. "Actually sweet, there was something I had to ask you."

She waited patiently as he paced the room, searching his mind for the right words.

"The king's called a meeting this afternoon, and he's invited all the officials. You and I both need to be there. But…I think he's going to send a group of people, me included, somewhere…"

"Spit it out, Numair."

"Well, I asked him, and he said it was all right…"

"_Numair._"

"Will you come with me?"

"That's it? I thought you were going to ask me something important." Seeing the look on his face, she added "Of course I'll come with you, you dolt. I'm your student, aren't I?" His face lit up, and he swept her up from the seat, engulfing her in his large arms. "And I'd miss you too much if you went away without me," she whispered. She felt rather than saw his smile, and before she knew it their lips met, her arms slung around his neck as he held her off the ground with his strong hands.

* * *

Daine followed Numair into the king's meeting room, and sat down beside him. She saw many familiar faces around her: Jon and Thayet obviously, Gary, Raoul, Buri, Onua, Duke Baird, the elderly Duke Gareth of Naxen, Harailt (the dean of the royal university), and many of the stuffy conservatives, including Lord Martin. George and Alanna Cooper came through the doorway last, George with his arm around his wife's waist. Oblivious to the raised eyebrows at this show of affection from the fiery-tempered woman, George sat himself down next to Daine, while Alanna sat on his other side.

The king cleared his throat. "Now that we are all here," he looked pointedly at the Coopers, "we can begin. I don't like having to send away so many of my important officers so soon after the war, but there are very important peace negotiations that I want to send an impressive party to represent Tortall."

"Jonathan, you're avoiding something," remarked his Champion. "Where is it?"

"I was getting to that. It's in Scanra."

"Scanra?! Are you insane? We just fought a war with them! I would know, I've been at the Scanran border fighting for months!" She frowned, adding "And it's cold."

"I know we just fought a war, that's why we now have _peace_ negotiations. Diplomats are coming from as far away as Maren and Carthak. Alanna, as my Champion, you will be head of the party. The other members of the party will be Raoul, Buri, Harailt, Lord Martin, Numair and Daine."

"And me," interrupted George. "You're not sending my lass away again so soon without me."

Jonathan laughed. "And George then."

"George, you're forgetting something," interrupted Alanna. "Where are the children going to stay if you come with us?"

"Well there's nothing wrong with them staying at the Swoop."

"By _themselves_?"

"They're hardly going to be _alone_, darlin', there's plenty of people, Maude-"

"They need someone to care for them George. They can't stay at the Swoop, and don't even think about suggesting the palace."

Jon opened his mouth, looking affronted.

"You stay out of this," she snapped.

"Darlin', I'm starting to think you don't even want me to come. You said yourself that it's cold in Scanra. Most people would be glad of a husband to keep them nice and warm. Besides, I'm thinking that perhaps ma and Myles are a bit overdue for some grandparent duty."

George looked over at the king. "Jon, I assume you're sending us by boat?"

Jonathan looked apologetically at Alanna. "I'm afraid it's the quickest way."

Alanna paled and a scowl spread over her face.

"Don't you want your husband there on the boat with you?" prompted George.

"Well, yes," relented the Lioness. "But what about your work?"

"Most of it can wait until I get back, and Myles can take care of the most important things, especially if he has Aly there to help."

"Aly?" asked the king, confused.

"_Aly_?" asked Alanna, her voice dangerously quiet.

George couldn't look his wife in the eye, and turned to the king instead. "She has a natural talent for this type of work, Jon. She helps me a lot. You know the report on the northern fiefs I gave you last week? A lot of that was done by her, I just wrote it out all neat and proper." He chuckled nervously, and was promptly interrupted by Alanna.

"George, how many times have we discussed this?"

"I know darlin', but she enjoys-"

"George, she's only EIGHT!"

"Lass, she's good at it."

Jon winced as she rose and slammed her fists on his best mahogany table.

"I will NOT have my daughter-"

"Our daughter," interrupted George smoothly.

"You weren't the one throwing up every morning for nine months," she snapped. "I will not have MY daughter-"

Raoul leaned across to Gary. "When she's like this, it makes you wonder how he managed to get her pregnant in the first place."

George heard him and grinned. "Chains and a gag," he muttered. Seeing the look on Daine's face, he whispered "I'm joking, youngster. You can't tell now, but most of the time she loves me very much." Standing up and wincing at his wife's bellowing, he added "I think this has gone on long enough, please excuse us."

He stepped from behind his chair, and in one swift movement, scooped his wife into his arms.

"George Cooper, you put me down RIGHT NOW! Don't you dare go thinking you can distract-"

George pressed his lips to hers, stopping the angry tirade. She struggled momentarily, pushing against his chest, but he held her tightly. She gradually stopped fighting and relaxed in his arms, causing everyone in the room to exhale in relief. He kissed her tenderly at first, and then his kisses slowly grew more passionate, as he lightly caressed her leg and waist with his fingertips where he held her.

After a couple of minutes, he broke away and stepped back to his seat, settling his wife on his lap as he sat down again. Alanna looked about, surprised to find a room full of people staring at her.

"Um - anything else you want to say?" ventured the slightly fearful king eventually.

Alanna's dreamy smile was replaced with a look of confusion. "Oh, sorry... was I saying something?"

Daine's mouth fell open. George winked at her as he settled his arms around Alanna's waist. "Works every time," he murmured.


	5. Chapter 5

Daine gazed around at the passing countryside, and absentmindedly leaned forward to stroke Cloud's neck.

"We'll be coming to the coastline in about an hour. You should be able to see the sea any minute," commented Numair from Spots beside her. "And then it's only another two hours ride to my tower." Daine smiled tiredly at him. They had been up since dawn, preparing for their journey. They were travelling to Pirate's Swoop for a fortnight with Alanna and George, stopping overnight at Numair's tower to collect some belongings on the way.

"It's much less than that," called Alanna, dropping back to join them. She flashed a teasing grin at Numair. "Although it depends on how slowly you ride. If I was alone, I could make it all the way to Pirate's Swoop in that time."

George had dropped back too, and guided his horse behind the women, into place next to Numair. "I feel your pain," he told the lanky man, indicating the women in front of them. "Sometimes when I look at those two, it's as though they were born riding horses."

Daine turned her attention to Alanna. "So what was the argument with the king over this time?"

Alanna raised an eyebrow. "Can't a mother spend some time with her children before going away?"

"You're avoiding the question. I know you were going to come home anyway, but we're leaving a week earlier than planned, and you only decided that last night." She paused, before adding "And you're always arguing with the king."

Alanna chuckled. "Old habits die hard." She glanced behind her to her husband, who was deep in conversation with Numair. "You're too observant," she complained. "It was just a silly argument, we have them all the time."

"But you only run away to Pirate's Swoop when you're hurt, angry, and there's nothing you can do about it," pointed out Daine.

Alanna scowled. "I do _not_ run away."

Daine smiled inwardly, making a mental note to accuse her friend of 'unknightly' behaviour if she ever wanted more information. "Well…?"

The woman sighed. "It was pointless, so stupid that I refused to tell even George what it was about. We just both said things we shouldn't have, and blew the whole thing out of proportion."

Daine hid another smile: half the palace had heard the two of them bellowing, but she didn't think it a wise moment to mention that. She looked across at Alanna expectantly.

"All right, but only because you'll find out sooner or later anyway. Don't look so smug, it concerns you too, youngster. And," she added darkly, "you'll probably agree with me. When we go to Scanra, we have to wear…" A look of disdain crossed her face before she spat "_dresses_."

Daine was puzzled. "Well, yes, there's a ball the night we all arrive, and another one before we leave."

Alanna's scowl deepened. "I know; _that_ would be all right. Jon says we, that's you, Buri and I, have to wear dresses _all the time_."

"_WHAT?_"

Alanna smiled smugly. "I told you you'd agree with me."

"But-but _why_?" spluttered Daine.

Alanna's scowl returned. "Apparently all the women in Scanra wear dresses, all the time. Any woman who wears men's clothes is labeled as 'loose', and scorned by society. Jon doesn't want us offending anyone and risking the peace talks."

Daine remembered the taunts from people in Snowsdale, the place where she had always been trapped by her skirts. _No respectable man would ever marry Sarra's bastard_. She sighed, slumping her shoulders. "He's right," she admitted. "They'd call us all whores."

"I know, but-"

"I've seen you wearing dresses before," accused Daine.

"I don't mind wearing them from time to time," conceded Alanna. "But I can't fight in a dress, so I'll only wear it if I feel safe. That's usually only at home, and I like to feel feminine every so often. What I _don't _like is that we are being forced to wear dresses, and even worse, in a foreign country where I most certainly will _not_ feel safe, and don't want people thinking I'm soft and feminine."

"Alanna, think about yourself, me, Thayet, Buri, Onua, even little Kalasin and Aly. There's nothing wrong with being feminine, and femininity does not mean a woman is soft."

"But I'm going as the _King's Champion._"

Daine saw the stubbornness on the woman's face, and realised she was taking the wrong approach for a warrior who had spent years fighting to hide her feminine side. "I don't suppose we'll be able to carry weapons on us, will we?" she asked casually.

Alanna looked surprised. "No, of course not!" she exclaimed. "They're peace talks, Daine. Think how rude it would look. Although I'm sure George will manage to hide knives in every possible spot on his body."

"So everyone except George will be unarmed?"

"Yes, although I don't like it one bit."

Daine smiled slyly. "Just think how many places you could hide a weapon underneath a dress."

* * *

George joined Daine on top of the tower, watching as the sun slowly disappeared beyond the horizon. "What in the name of the Crooked God did you say to her?" he asked. "You two were only talking for ten minutes, and next thing I know, she comes and willingly tells me not only the contents of the argument, but also that she's not angry anymore."

He was interrupted by the bell that called them to dinner.

Daine grinned. "I have my methods," she teased, following him to the stairs.

They were joined at the table by the subject of their conversation, who was wearing-

"_A dress_?" chorused Daine and Numair.

"That's my lass," chuckled George.

"I can wear a dress when I want," Alanna stated defensively. "And I've been thinking. Daine, you remember how I told you to never ever let a man force you into doing something you don't want?"

Daine grinned as Numair choked on his wine. "Yes, but I thought you were talking about something other than dresses."

Alanna smiled wryly. "I _was_. But it can apply to anything. I do see why we have to wear these dresses, and you helped me see the sense in it. Just remember that a woman is capable of anything that a man can do – if not more."

"What?" asked Numair, excited at the prospect of something he didn't know. "Don't kick me, George. What can a woman possibly do that a man can't?"

George groaned. "She's going to start on the whole childbearing thing _again_."

"Well, laddybuck, I wasn't going to, but since you reminded me..."

"I know it hurts, lass, but it's the way people are made."

"You wouldn't be so happy if it were you," his wife reminded him.

"You've always said the children were worth it," he argued.

"They are, but that's not what we were debating." She stood and moved around the table to stand behind him. "I'm really sorry George, but I have to prove my point."

"That's why I love you, darlin'."

A violet glow gathered around Alanna's hands, before she placed them on her husband's stomach. His eyes widened, and he winced in pain. "By the Crooked God, that _hurt_."

"That's what a contraction feels like," she told him. "Women generally have them during childbirth from between seven and 24 hours."

She placed her hands back on his abdomen, this time erasing any trace of the pain. Looking up she saw that his eyes held a newfound respect. "I'm sorry lass, I never knew what I was putting you through…"

He blinked and smiled at her. "Well lass, I can't argue with you now, it looks like you win."

"Hey, she said she wasn't even going to mention childbirth until you brought it up," complained Numair. "What's this other thing that women supposedly can do that men can't? I'll prove I can do it."

Alanna winked at Daine, an evil gleam in her eye. "It's not so much can and can't, as will and won't," she deliberated. "No, you'd be afraid to do it."

"I'll do it, I swear." His scholarly curiosity had got the better of him. "George wants to know too," he added.

George eyed his wife suspiciously. "She looks far too pleased with herself…I think I'll stay out of this one."

"And wise you are, laddybuck," she told him.

Daine had been watching Alanna and thinking: she had a fair idea of where this was heading. _Perhaps I shouldn't have told her what I did__ this afternoon_…

"Numair, I really think for your own good, you should back out now," she told him.

"No, no, I want Alanna to tell me." She had forgotten about his stubborn pride. _Pride comes before a fall_, she thought. _He can't say I didn't warn him_. _Still, I can't believe he couldn't see this coming…_

"You sure you're not afraid?" asked Alanna. Daine could tell she was enjoying herself.

"Whatever it is, I swear by Mithros, Mynoss and Shakith I'll do it, if you just _tell_ me," said an exasperated Numair. "What's this one thing that women will do that men won't?"

Alanna chortled, a wolfish grin spreading over her face. "_Wear a dress_."


	6. Chapter 6

George and Daine burst into peals of laughter as Numair sat speechless.

"Is something the matter?" asked Alanna sweetly. "Don't tell me that the famous mage _is_ afraid after all."

She joined in the laughter as he blushed and began babbling incoherently. "You don't have to worry yet," she told him. "I don't have my dresses here. We'll have to wait until we get to Pirate's Swoop."

George chuckled and clapped Numair on the shoulder. "How convenient. There are so many more people at Pirate's Swoop."

* * *

"Lavender? It's got plenty of frills."

Alanna pulled a face. "I never liked that one – Myles ordered it for me for a ball because I was called away. Never _ever_ let a man go shopping alone for anything important."

Daine laughed. They were sitting on Alanna's bed at Pirate's Swoop, surrounded by piles of Alanna's dresses.

"I can't believe how many dresses you have," exclaimed Daine as she trailed her fingers over a green silk gown. "What about this one?"

"You should have a look at Thayet's dresses – there's a whole room at the palace full of them. They must be worth a fortune. This one's too elaborate, I won't be able to magic a replica in time." Alanna rose and held the dress against herself, a hint of a smile on her face as she watched her reflection in the mirror. "This is what I wore at the ball when George and I officially announced our engagement."

"It's beautiful."

"I think people were more shocked at the sight of me in a dress than the fact that I was getting married."

Daine smiled. "Can I see your wedding dress?"

Alanna pulled out a small gilded chest from under the bed, and opened it, carefully lifting out the dress. Daine's eyes widened as she saw it. The dress was a stunning white silk, with full, flowing sleeves and a fitted bodice covered in intricate beading. The floor-length skirts opened out, showing layers and layers of the fine white silk that were designed as a train. "Pull out the rest," she ordered. Daine pulled out a white veil, also covered in fine beading, and a small violet velvet box. Smiling impishly, she leaned over and placed the veil on Alanna's head so that she could open the box.

"I warn you - if I didn't have my hands full…" the woman was cut off by Daine's gasp. Inside the box lay a necklace with one of the largest gemstones she had ever seen.

"It's amethyst," she explained before Daine could ask.

Daine looked back at the box, and noticed two matching earbobs. "They're exactly the same colour as your eyes!" she exclaimed. "I just have to see what they look like on you." Before Alanna could protest, Daine was already fastening the necklace around her neck.

She scowled. "Why is it that I always get taken advantage of whenever I have my hands full?"

Daine laughed, knowing she wasn't really annoyed. "Who else is smart enough to wait until you can't reach your sword?"

A smile played on Alanna's lips. "George."

"I'm not surprised, after so many years of marriage. He knows you well," she teased.

Alanna laughed. "Actually, he worked it out way before we were married. The first time he did it was when he first kissed me."

Daine giggled. "Well I'm sure that was…romantic."

"Not in the least – she was trembling all over and threatened to stab me," said a voice from behind them. Daine turned to see George standing in the doorway.

"I was young and scared – what do you expect? How long were you standing there?" she demanded.

He laughed. "Long enough, lass."He added to Daine "She doesn't mind it so much now though," before crossing the room and taking her in his arms to prove his point.

"I wouldn't be so sure of yourself, laddybuck," his wife laughed when he pulled away. "If you had stood on the dress I might have pulled out my knife."

George looked at the dress, a distant look spreading over his face. Daine smiled and began putting the earbobs in Alanna's ears. "Look at him - he's picturing how you looked in the dress on your wedding day. You could put it on and show the both of us," she hinted.

Alanna let out a very unknightly giggle at the look on her husband's face. "No, he's picturing how I looked without the dress on the wedding _night_," she informed Daine, who promptly blushed.

"No I wasn't," protested George, also turning slightly red. Alanna raised an eyebrow. "Um, I was picturing how the dress looked on the floor on the wedding night?" he tried.

Alanna laughed and kissed him. "Nice try, laddybuck."

"I agree with Daine, you should put it on," he told her, not-so-subtly changing the subject.

She shook her head. "It takes too long to get into, and I don't want to risk damaging it. Daine and I are busy."

"Not that busy, and I want to see what it looks like on you" retorted Daine.

George stood behind his wife and rested his hands on her waist. "Please?"

Alanna scowled. George grinned, knowing that the scowl meant she was about to give in. Slowly he moved his hands down to settle on her hips and hold her firmly. He began to move his thumbs gently in little circles to stroke her skin through her shirt and pressed a kiss on the back of her head.

"Oh, _fine_." She wriggled out of his grasp and stomped over behind the screen.

Daine raised her eyebrows. "You've got it down to an art," she whispered admiringly.

He chuckled. "Believe me youngling, I've had plenty of practice."

* * *

After much cursing, Alanna eventually emerged from behind the screen. "You have no idea how hard this thing is to – what?"

George and Daine both stared, speechless.

Alanna crossed her arms in front of herself. "It's rude to stare," she told them.

George gently moved her arms back to her sides and carefully placed a kiss on her lips. "We were both dazzled by your beauty," he told her.

She snorted in a most unladylike way. "Don't you go treating me like I'm delicate just because I'm in a dress," she warned him.

"Not at all." He leaned down and murmured in her ear "Now I have to admit that I'm having _very_ bad thoughts about our wedding night."

She grinned and punched him lightly. "I'll punish you later," she teased. "Now that you two are done gawking like idiots, Daine and I have things to do."

"You mean plotting to torture an innocent mage," he corrected. "Speaking of which, I know the _perfect_ dress."

Alanna raised her eyebrows in question.

George grinned and winked at her, before turning to leave. "You know which one it is. Don't ruin it, mind – it's my favourite."

* * *

Daine turned back to the piles of dresses on the bed. "Which one did he mean?" she asked.

"It's not there," Alanna answered. She walked to the dresser, and opened the bottom drawer, pulling out a pale pink dress and handing it to Daine.

"It's pink!" exclaimed Daine in shock. "And it's covered in lace and frills. I thought you hated all of those things."

"I do, but George gave it to me. I only ever wear it when we're alone."

Daine held it up against herself, and blushed when she realised that it was tightly fitted and _very_ low cut. "Oh."

Alanna laughed at the look on her face. "Just you wait until Numair starts giving you gifts like that," she told her, causing the girl to blush even more. "But don't worry, I'll adjust the replica to make it more…modest. After all, I have a reputation to maintain."

* * *

"Numair, just the man we were looking for!" exclaimed Alanna in a falsely bright voice as the door swung open. "We're here to _dress_ you up for dinner."

Numair paled and then caught sight of the dress she held. "It-it's _PINK_."

Daine laughed. "Very observant, Numair."

"What's wrong with it?" asked Alanna sweetly. "I _adore_ pink."

Numair gave them both a dark look as they swept past him into his suite.

"_Out_," he ordered, snatching the pink monstrosity from Alanna's hands. "I want to get this over with."

"You won't be able to put it on by yourself," informed Alanna. "And we can't leave you alone with it, not after I worked so hard all afternoon."

"I can manage fine by myself, thank you," he haughtily replied, although he eyed the clasps and buttons on the dress doubtfully.

"Don't be silly, I'm married and I'm a healer, you haven't got anything I haven't seen before."

"_You_- you're not going to-"

"It's not like you have to take your loincloth off or anything."

Numair spluttered unintelligibly.

"I could-"began Daine.

"I'm not supposed to know about a certain secret, remember?" muttered Alanna.

"Oh…well what about George?"

Alanna grinned. "He would be just as hopeless as Numair – he's only good at getting me _out_ of that particular dress."

Daine turned scarlet and headed for the door.

Alanna chuckled as she turned back to Numair. _I'm getting to know a thing or two about __this manipulation thing_, she thought.

* * *

Daine was soon joined in the hallway by a grinning George. "I wouldn't miss this for the world," he told her. "Where's Alanna?"

He was answered by a string of curses coming from behind the door. "For Mithros' sake, I'm a healer, just take them off!...Don't even think about threatening me – I'm nearly as powerful as you are, and I've got my sword right here...Well if you keep on moving like that of course you're going to get poked by the pins!"

George chuckled. "You're going to have to soothe a much wounded pride and dignity later on," he informed her.

She looked at him sharply and he winked.

Daine blinked back tears as a wave of anger and betrayal washed over her. "Alanna said she wouldn't tell anyone!"

"Don't worry, she didn't - finding out secrets is my job." He saw the look on her face. "Relax youngster – keeping some of those secrets secret is also part of my job. Besides, that man needs a sensible woman to keep him in order."

They were interrupted by the door swinging open. "You can come in," Alanna informed them, an evil grin on her face.

* * *

Daine burst into laughter as soon as she caught sight of Numair. He was standing awkwardly in the middle of the room, a glare on his face that would rival one of Alanna's best. Alanna had witched the dress to fit his height perfectly, although it still hung too loose in certain areas. He was wearing dainty matching pale pink slippers, and Alanna had woven flowers into a braid through his hair before pinning it up.

"You only said a dress," accused Numair. "You never said anything about all this other…_stuff__."_

"Did I ever mention how uncomfortable women's undergarments are?" commented Alanna.

Numair wisely shut up.

Daine choked as she walked closer. "Is that _perfume_?" she asked, as she attempted to cover her nose and mouth. "What's in it?"

"Some sort of flower – you really don't want to know," answered Alanna. She grinned in a most wolf-like manner. "Come on Numair – time for dinner."

Daine watched her follow her husband out the door, before turning back to Numair.

"Have I mentioned how becoming that particular shade of pink is?" she asked.

He glared and opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, she pressed her lips to his.

"_Be good_," she whispered, before grabbing his hand and towing him after the Coopers.


	7. Chapter 7

_I owe one of the ideas for this chapter to missmab449 – I had an inspiration after something she wrote in a review. Therefore this chapter is dedicated to missmab449 )_

_Also, thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far – it always makes my day!_

* * *

The crisp night air was quiet and still as Daine stood on the deck, listening to the lap of the waves against the hull of the boat.

"None of your waterlogged friends about?," asked Numair as he came up behind her, causing Daine to grin. He had found out the hard way just how much water a walrus's fur could hold. He put his arm gently around her waist after checking that nobody was around to see. She appreciated the warmth, but Daine was sure it was to stop her from jumping over the rail to ride on another whale's back. He hadn't much appreciated jumping after her and ruining a shirt only to find that she'd done it on purpose.

"It's so beautiful out here," she breathed, looking out over the moonlit water and up to the stars. Numair followed her gaze upwards. "I could swear that something looked different about these stars tonight. Almost like some of them are…missing."

She laughed and snuggled into his body. "I thought you would have learnt your lesson now about swearing things all the time." George had been right – Numair's severely wounded pride had needed a _lot_ of soothing after what was widely becoming known as 'the dress incident', and she didn't blame him either – even the servants had been unable to contain their laughter. "It's probably just because we're seeing them on a different angle to usual," she added, although Numair didn't seem convinced.

She sighed. "I should go and check on Alanna."

"If she threatens to kill you one more time…"

"Numair, be nice – she doesn't mean it! She's been seasick for two weeks now – she's too weak to kill anyone even if she wanted to."

"And meanwhile I'm stuck with George moping around in _my_ room," the mage complained. "And he teases me."

"Everybody does," she pointed out. "Now be good." She reached up to kiss him lightly, and disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

"Have you two got nothing better to do than watch me sleep?" grumbled the red-headed knight.

"Well, if you'd just let George in-" started Buri.

"NO – how many times have I got to tell you I don't want him in here?" Alanna snapped. She seemed to get grumpier every time Daine saw her.

Buri was unfazed by the Lioness's temper. "Why not? You let us in here."

Alanna glared. "George knows when he's unwanted. Unlike some, _he's_ too polite to _force_ his way in."

"Calm down, I fixed the door," retorted Buri.

Daine pressed a warm cloth to Alanna's forehead. "You'd have to be insane to think you could spend four weeks seasick and alone in here."

The Lioness huffed. "So what if I am? It runs in my family." She pushed Daine's arm away. "And stop treating me like I'm on my deathbed, I'm fine."

"Why don't you let George in," suggested Daine as gently as she could. "He could cheer you up."

Alanna scowled. "No he can't, I've got my monthlies."

Daine blushed and burst out laughing. "I didn't mean it like _that_. Although I must admit, having your monthlies explains a lot more than it doesn't."

"_Disgusting_," muttered Buri. "Your mind is in the gutter - I'm glad I never married, if that's what it does to you." She began to make a cup of herbal tea for Alanna as Daine heated a small bag of wheat.

"Put this on your belly," she instructed Alanna. "Ma always said it eased the cramps." Settling another blanket over the woman, she asked "Why won't you let George in? You don't look any worse than you did the other time I saw you seasick."

The scowl on Alanna's face deepened. "You're a terrible liar – this is the worst I've ever been." She turned away to face the wall. "I've never travelled by sea with George before. I don't want him to see me all weak like this," she whispered.

"Is that all?" cried an exasperated Buri. "Why couldn't you just tell us that two weeks ago?"

Luckily neither woman could see Daine bite back a laugh. _Typical_. The first time in two weeks that Alanna said something without snapping, and Buri couldn't be any more tactless if she tried.

"Thanks for telling us Alanna," she said quietly, perching on the edge of the bed. "I know how much it means to you."

"This is ridiculous," started Buri, pointedly ignoring Daine, who was frantically signaling to her to stay quiet. "George was there when you gave birth – you looked far worse then than you do now."

"He didn't see anything – he was unconscious," retorted Alanna.

Buri saw the confusion on Daine's face. "He fainted when she screamed," she explained. Daine shuddered. She knew how much pain it would take to make the lady knight scream.

"I did _not_ scream."

"I'll admit it was only a small scream – nothing like Thayet was screaming. At least _Thayet_ wasn't cursing enough to make a sailor's ears shrivel in shock."

Alanna sniffed haughtily. "I most certainly did _not _scream."

Buri snorted. "Just like you _most certainly didn't_ faint when we pierced your ears."

Daine rolled her eyes – neither Alanna nor Buri were really angry, but they were both so stubborn that they could argue for hours over a trivial matter just because they felt like it.

"It wasn't a scream, it was-"

Alanna's words were interrupted by a flash of silver light.

"Badger!" cried Daine, glad for the interruption. She quickly introduced him to Alanna and Buri, then drew him aside to talk. "Badger, I'm not sure if this is the best time. Every time you tell me something, something goes horribly wrong, and Tortall really needs peace right now."

_Hush, kit, and listen. Tortall is in danger. You and your friends are in great danger – be careful who you speak to, watch what you say and where you speak. Trust only those who are closest to you. The Greater Gods will not allow me to stay here to protect you, but the Goddess's Chosen – _he nodded in the direction of Alanna, who had gone back to arguing with Buri – _is also affected by danger, and the Goddess wants to know what is happening. She will send __an__… escort of sorts to accompany you and report back to her._

"Badger, can't you tell me anything more? What kind of danger are we in?"

_Don't question your elders. Sometimes even the gods don't know what will happen. Be careful, kit._

There was a bright flash of light and he was gone. In his place was a small black cat with violet eyes.

"I've seen you before," exclaimed Daine."In the Divine Realms." She remembered her manners. "Forgive me for not introducing myself – my name is Daine."

_I go by many __names_, replied the cat. Daine wriggled her ears and frowned. Normally she heard animals in her mind, but she could hear this car as normally as when she spoke to her two-legger friends. The cat indicated to Alanna._ She knew me as-_

_"Faithful_?" gasped Buri.

Alanna sat bolt upright. "Buri, how could you? That was just cruel, you know it's not funny…" her voice trailed off as she caught sight of the cat. "F-F-Faithful?" she whispered, and burst into tears.

Daine moved over to put her arms around the older woman, allowing her to turn and cry into her shoulder. Faithful jumped onto the bed and began to clean himself. _I can see you haven't forgotten me_, he meowed.

"Still the same arrogant, prissy animal," muttered Alanna into Daine's tear-soaked shirt.

_Let me talk to her alone_, said Faithful. Daine was uncertain, and tightened her arms around Alanna. She had been worried and slightly frightened by the display of emotion that this cat had caused in her – while the Lioness was famous for her temper, she _never _cried like this if she was upset.

"I'm fine," said Alanna, straightening and wiping her eyes. "I just got a bit of a fright, is all. Let me talk to him."

* * *

Buri drew Daine outside the cabin, leaving the door slightly ajar in case Alanna wanted them.

"Buri, what's going on?" asked Daine. "Who is that cat, and why did he upset her so much?"

"Faithful was Alanna's cat, back when she was a squire. Have you heard about what happened at Jon's coronation?"

Daine nodded. "Numair's taught me a little about it."

"She didn't lose just Faithful that day, her twin brother Thom and Liam Ironarm died that day as well."

"Who was Liam Ironarm?"

"The Shang Dragon. They were…good friends."

"Buri, if you're going to talk about me, do it where I can't hear you, and I'd appreciate it if you told her the truth," came Alanna's voice from the cabin.

Buri rolled her eyes and shut the door tightly with a loud click. Drawing Daine further away, she continued: "Okay, Liam and Alanna were _lovers._ But don't go spreading it around, she gets gossiped about enough as it is."

Daine grinned. "As do we all – just last month I heard that Evin Larse seduced you to get made a Rider Group Commander."

Buri pulled a face. "I hadn't heard that one yet. There wouldn't be enough hours in the night if I slept with everyone the gossips said I did."

Daine laughed. "We'd all be busy, that's for sure."

"Anyway, Alanna and Liam had broken up right after she got the Dominion Jewel at the Roof of the World, but they stayed friends. Liam took an arrow in the battle that was meant for Jon, and Thom was killed by Roger – whom he'd raised from the dead to prove his power."

"Faithful was like family to her," added George from behind them.

Buri jumped and clamped a hand to her heart. "Do you always have to sneak up like that?" she grumbled.

George ignored her. "Faithful already came to see me – told me she'd let me in in a half hour. I always knew there was something odd about that cat…" he trailed off, lost in thought until Buri cleared her throat. "He was probably the closest family she had… her father ignored her and her brother – he blamed them for their mother's death. That's the only reason she could get away with what she did. And that brother of hers… they were close when they were younger, but he began to bury himself in his books, became obsessed with his power. And Faithful's saved her life more times than I could count."

He glanced at Daine's soaked shoulder. "That's why she was so upset, and I'm glad for it. She got over Liam's death, she finally accepted there was nothing she could have done, but she never let herself grieve properly for Thom and Faithful. She just buried herself in everything that needed doing and refused to face it – I think she blamed herself for their deaths."

_She'll let you in now_.

All three of them jumped – Daine was sure she hadn't seen him come out of the room.

George grinned. "We always did make a good team," he told the cat.

* * *

Two hours later Daine knocked quietly on the door.

"Come in," called George softly.

Daine opened the door, smiling at the sight. A contented George sat on the bed, his wife in his arms with her sleeping head resting on his chest. Although she looked peaceful in her sleep, Daine could see that her eyes were red and puffy.

"Is she alright?" Daine whispered.

"She's had a big shock," answered George. "But she'll be fine after she's rested."

"I brought her this," Daine held up the mug she was holding, before placing it on the bedside table. "She has her monthlies – it should ease the pain."

George paled slightly at the talk of the dreaded monthlies. "Thanks lass, I'll give it to her as soon as she wakes. Now don't you have a certain mage you want to go back to teasing?"

"That I do." Daine grinned mischievously. "That I do."


	8. Chapter 8

"Come in," called Alanna's voice. She had been feeling much better since a certain small mouse had been passing herbs to George to slip into her tea. Daine and Buri opened the wooden door and walked in, shutting it behind them.

"Why do you want…" Daine trailed off as she caught sight of Alanna. She looked towards Buri, who was also staring at their friend, eyes wide with disbelief.

Alanna was standing in front of the mirror, wearing a low-cut deep purple corset with black lacing up the front, which was attached to a very, _very_ short skirt, also purple and edged with black.

"Why didn't you tell us you were changing?" asked Buri, looking more than slightly uncomfortable at Alanna's apparel.

Daine was blushing scarlet. "She thought we were George," whispered Daine, as she grabbed Buri's arm. "_Let's go_."

Alanna turned from the mirror to face them. "I'm not changing and I knew it was you. I asked you to come here, didn't I?"

"Well can't you put on something a bit more decent?" demanded Buri. "You look like a whore." Daine was determinedly looking everywhere in the room _except _at Alanna.

"I'm supposed to be wearing this. You heard Jon say he wanted us to wear dresses."

Daine snapped her head around so fast that her neck clicked. Buri gaped at her. "You can't wear that! It doesn't even count as a dress!"

"Well, I'm wearing one of these under my dresses. At least I get some say in what I wear, and I'm rebelling at the same time. It's not fair that we're being forced to wear dresses. Just think how mad Jon would be if he knew!"

Daine found the wolf-like grin on her face nearly as disturbing as her outfit. "We agreed to wear breeches under our dresses, in case there's a need to fight," she pointed out.

"I'll just roll my breeches up under this," answered Alanna smugly. "And it's another layer to keep me warm."

"You're dressed like a _whore_," began Buri.

"We've established that, Buri. And just imagine the look on Jon's face if he found out!" Daine had to admit to herself that it would be a funny sight. "Besides, haven't we all been called whores for years? For no reason? If I'm going to be called anything, I'd prefer at least to have a reason."

"It's disgusting!" cried Buri. "If you rip your skirt off to fight, everyone will see…well _that_ over your breeches. And if anyone found out-"

"You've got children!" interjected Daine.

Alanna turned back to the mirror. "I know. Three." She turned from side to side, studying her reflection. "I think I look pretty good after having three children."

"I didn't mean-"

"I know what you meant," whispered Buri. "Gods help them if they find out. And do you think we could bribe George to stop telling her she looks good? It's going to her head."

"No," whispered back Daine. Buri opened her mouth. "And I don't think blackmail will work either."

Buri scowled and muttered under her breath.

* * *

They were distracted by another knock at the door.

Buri and Daine took a step towards the door. "Don't-"

"Come in!" called Alanna.

George came through the door and grinned, letting his eyes trail slowly over his wife. "Lookin' good, lass."

"You're encouraging her?" asked Buri incredulously.

"Where do you think she got the outfits from?"

"Outfits? There's _more_ than one?"

George looked uncomfortable and changed the subject back. "Besides, I've figured out by now that I can't always persuade her to change her mind. At least with my help, her hare-brained plans become clever schemes."

"I can hear you, you know. I'm right here," Alanna informed him. "And I'll have you know that I happen to like my hare-brained plans."

"I like them too," her husband informed her. "But there's usually less trouble when we make them into clever schemes."

Alanna playfully trailed a finger up his chest. "Sometimes I like trouble," she said, a mischevious gleam in her violet eyes.

"Stop that, lass," George told her hoarsely. "Not when you're dressed like that," he whispered. "Now's not the time for that, and I can't think straight."

She ignored her husband, instead reaching up to kiss him. Evidently, George didn't need much persuasion, and wrapped his arms around her, returning the kiss.

Buri and Daine exchanged embarrassed looks and politely looked away.

After a couple of minutes, Buri started forward. "I'm stopping them before they get too carried away," she told Daine. "They've been known to…forget the presence of others in the room."

Daine hid a smile.

"I think Roald, Kally and Thom were scarred for life," added Buri with a grin. She strode forward and began to extract Alanna from her husband's arms. Once they were parted, she steered George to the door. "You're far too much of a distraction," she told him sternly. "And we're trying to talk her out of this."

George laughed. "You just reminded me…Darlin', you owe me five gold nobles. I told you that you couldn't get them both in their outfits in ten minutes."

"_WHAT_?" shrieked Buri and Daine in unison.

"Well, if they didn't keep on arguing…" began Alanna.

George saw the looks on the other women's faces. "Time to go," he remarked, and vanished out the door.

* * *

Five minutes later, Buri and Daine stood wearing matching corsets with skirts. Buri's was red and Daine's was a deep green, and both were lined with black like Alanna's. Although she still didn't agree with the principle of the outfit, Daine had to admire the built-in slots and pouches where they could hide weapons.

"This is disgusting," moaned Buri, eyeing herself in the mirror with distaste. "And I can't breathe."

"You're having no trouble talking," retorted Alanna as she helped Daine lace her corset. "Breathe in."

Daine obeyed, and winced as Alanna pulled the laces as tight as she could. _Why did I have to have a knight lace me up?_, she thought. _I don't think she realises her own strength._

"You're all done," announced Alanna.

Buri whistled. "I'll have you know, I don't agree with any of this, but youngster, you actually look pretty good. Maybe you should go and show that mage of yours."

Daine blushed. "You know too?"

Buri grinned. "I've seen the way he looks at you."

Alanna grinned too, and gave Daine a push towards the mirror. "Have a look."

Daine gulped and faced her reflection in the mirror. She gasped. _I knew it was short and cut low, I just didn't realise how much_. She tried to pull the corset up, but only succeeded in pulling the skirt up with it. '_Sarra's bastard.__'__'__A chit who spre__ads her legs for any passing man.' _The voices rang inside her head. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and faced her reflection in the mirror again. After the initial shock wore off, she didn't look too bad. The skirt made her legs look longer, and the corset gave her body more of a figure.

A sharp intake of breath sounded from behind them all. All three women whirled around to find Numair staring at them.

"I…I-I," he stuttered, at a loss for words. "Faithful said to come straight in, that you were expecting me."

"Shut the door, I don't want the whole ship seeing," snapped Buri, as she hauled him in. "And you better keep your eyes on my face."

Numair blushed as he looked at Daine again, who was frozen in place, eyes wide with shock and embarrassment. Numair was having a hard time keeping his own eyes from straying downwards. Daine's head suddenly cleared, and she let out a squeak, jumping behind Alanna to hide.

Alanna burst out laughing. "You know, Daine, if you're going to hide behind someone, it helps if they're bigger than you." She grabbed her cloak and threw one to Buri, before turning to Numair. "We're off," she announced. "I'm sure you have important teachings to discuss with Daine. We'll be in Buri's room."

They left, leaving Daine alone with Numair.

* * *

Alanna shut the door behind her, and stepped onto the deck. Catching sight of Faithful, she grinned. "Perfect timing."

* * *

"Sweet, why were you all dressed like that? You look like a-"

"I know," she said hurriedly, squirming with embarrassment. "It was Alanna's idea. It's her way of rebelling against the King, because he's making us wear dresses."

Numair ran his eyes over her again, causing her to blush further. "Daine, there is no _way_ you are going _anywhere_ dressed like that!"

"We're wearing proper dresses on top! Anyhow, the only reason I'm going along with it is because she'll find out a way of getting me into it anyway, and it's got good places to hide weapons in it." Feeling slightly dizzy, she pressed a hand to her forehead.

"Are you all right?" he asked concerned.

"I'm fine, Numair," she answered. "It's just quite hot in here."

"Hot? Magelet, you're barely wearing a thing."

Daine's sight blurred, and her vision blacked out. Numair caught her before she hit the ground.

* * *

Daine opened her eyes to see Numair fumbling with the laces on her corset. "Numair!" she gasped in shock, and sat bolt upright, cracking her head against his.

"Ow, Magelet," he complained, rubbing his forehead tenderly. "You passed out from lack of air – I was only loosening _this_ so you could breathe. I've got a few things to say to that knight, and right now, none of them are 'Goddess bless'." He looked back at her. "You didn't think I was…you know, trying to take advantage of you?"

Daine touched her own head gingerly and winced. "Sorry Numair, you just startled me is all." She looked down at herself. "And now I have to get out of this." She changed herself to mouse form, and scurried out from the folds of the skirt. Changing herself back to human, she stood and wrapped herself in the cloak that Numair held out for her. "I'm decent," she told him, and he opened his eyes.

"Are you sure you're all right, sweet?" he asked her as he gathered her into his arms.

She smiled up at him. "Apart from my head, but you're the same. You're growing a nice red lump."

He grinned. "I'm sure it looks most becoming. Well magelet, I can do something to fix yours at least." He pressed gentle kisses to her forehead, before moving down her nose to nibble her lip.

She sighed happily in his arms. "I'm feeling better already," she told him, and kissed him back.


End file.
